Solo tú
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: Porque nunca fue ella siempre fuiste tu, no eran sus ojos los que vi eran los tuyos...Solo soy un hombre de 44 pidiéndole a una chica que me ame como yo la amo y que vaya conmigo el al baile.


Era tan raro estar en el _ministerio_ a esa hora, todo estaba en total silencio, Harry caminaba rumbo a la oficina del ministro o en ese tiempo la ministra, sonrío por eso, Hermione había logrado tanto y él estaba más que feliz por ello, toco una vez más el sobre que tenía en su bolsillo derecho, _Podríamos quedarnos aquí sabes, envejecer,_ a veces se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta en su vida y esta noche se había dado cuenta que quizás se había equivocado en algo _,_ llego a la puerta del ministro y después de una _adelante_ entro. Y ahí estaba ella sentada con pilas de papeles por todos lados sola, a las 11 de la noche en el casi vacío ministerio de magia y odio a Ron por ello por tenerlo todo y descuidarlo tanto, ella le sonrió y le hizo seña para que se sentara, él lo hizo y se quedó muy quieto esperando en silencio minutos después ella cerro unas cuantas carpetas mas

-Y bien?- Hermione alzo una ceja de manera perspicaz- ¿No puedo pasar a visitar a mi mejor amiga?- Ella alzo la ceja - Son casi las 12 Harry, deberías de estar en casa- le dijo y él sonrió ella le devolvió el gesto- Tu también deberías de estar en casa- ella negó y continuo con lo suyo- Voy a divorciarme, Rose me ha escrito- Ella levanto la cabeza sorprendida, Harry sonrió para sus adentros acababa de dejar en silencio a Hermione Granger y ese pocas veces sucede- De que estas hablando?¿Que te dijo Rose?¿Y qué piensa Ginny?¿Cómo esta ella?¿Y los niños?- Hermione hablaba tan rápido y después de la última pregunta se calló al ver a Harry sonriendo- ¿Es una broma no?- El negó con la sonrisa, le tendió la carta que hasta ese momento guardaba en el bolsillo

 _Querido tío Harry:_

 _Demasiado formal no?, pero si eres mi querido tío, se podría decir que el favorito pero no le digas eso al tío George por favor, hice lo que me dijiste en la última carta, he hablado con Scorpius, le he dicho que lo quiero, que no quiero jugar más y que no quiero ir a su boda si no soy yo la novia, le dije que no me importa estar con una serpiente y que lo quiero en mi vida y no como mi mejor amigo, para eso está Albus, le pedí disculpas por cómo me porte antes de cuarto, hable tanto que el me callo con un beso y tío tenías razón lo amo por lo que es y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, porque se quedó conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo, me siguió a Alemania, a Rusia y a todos los lugares en los que he estado el último año, fui tonta y ahora lo sé, lo quiero en mi vida y no no puedo ver como pasan 25 años, asistir a su boda y que el venga a la mía si no es el con quien me case, gracias por todo tío, le he escrito a mama y para contarle, Scorpius y yo estaremos en Londres el Lunes, dejare a Tom y se lo comunicare a papa y se pondrá como loco, pero ¿sabes?, no me importa, pese a que quiero a papa, amo profundamente a Scorpius. Besos y mis mejores deseos._

 _Rose._

Hermione, termino de leer la carta y observo a Harry sorprendida, pero sonrió, el picoteo de su lechuza la saco de sus pensamientos se levantó y abrió la puerta y la lechuza le dio la carta de Rose le dio un dulce, esta que lo tomo y se fue, era la única lechuza que podía entrar al ministerio.

-Ron se pondrá loco- dijo después de un suspiro, Harry asintió y ambos compartieron una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa triste, ella desvió la mirada y se sentó de nuevo Harry la siguió con la mirada.

-Que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?- pregunto sintiéndose algo celosa, su hija recurrió a Harry y no a ella ni siquiera a Ron, Harry percibió eso.

-Ella es como tú, sabe las cosas que debe hacer pero piensa demasiado, Albus no tiene suficiente experiencia y no pudo ayudarla, tu pudiste ayudarla pero Rose sabe que la moral iba a ir primero- ella asintió, Harry se levantó y avanzo a su lado se recargo en el escritorio- Entonces te escogió a ti en lugar que a mí- le dijo ella- Escogió al mejor amigo de su madre al que escucha y aconseja a su madre, como Albus te escogió a ti sobre mi o Gin, cuando le dijo a Amanda que la quería.- Hermione asintió- le dije que dejara de tener miedo y que demostrara que era una Gryffindor, le dije que si no le decía a Scorpius lo que sentía se pasaría los próximos 26 años a lado de su amigo sin estarlo, pensando en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, por su cobardía, porque a veces no nos damos cuenta que lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida está justo frente a nuestras narices, porque los años pasan y te encuentras a lado de la persona equivocada y te tienes que repetir una y otra vez que es la persona adecuada para ti, pero es mentira y debes de obligarte a ser feliz cuando lo único que quieres lo que dejaste ir- Hermione asintió- Y la persona que yo quiero a mi lado no es Ginny, nunca lo fue y fui un ciego y cielos he pasado los últimos 22 años con ella, pero por las noches, por las mañanas no es a ella a quien quiero a mi lado, no es ella a la que quiero besar, nunca ha sido ella, la he lastimado por eso-hizo una pausa a esperar que Hermione hablara, pero ella negó con la cabeza y el continuo- esta mañana después del desayuno Ginny me ha pedido el divorcio, me ha pedido que sea sincero de una vez por todas con ella y conmigo, lo hice Hermione, y no deja de sorprenderme lo fuerte que puede ser y después de hablar me beso y me dio los papeles y me confeso que no me ama más, no de la manera en que lo hacía cuando nos casamos, me ama por lo que hemos hecho y yo también la amo como amas a la madre de tus hijos, a la mujer que te ha dado sus años, tiempo y dedicación, a la que has tratado de entregarle todo pero no has podido y entonces por la tarde ella me ha traído la carta de Rose y ahora lo sé, lo llevo sabiendo desde hace años, no era Ginny porque eras tú, no eran sus ojos los que vi cuando el Avada Kedavra me atravesó eran los tuyos, siempre has sido tú y soy un hombre de 44 años pidiéndole a una chica que me ame como yo la amo y que vaya conmigo al baile como tuve que haberlo hecho hace 30 años, pero estoy listo para ti, te amo Hermione Jane Granger, te he amado toda mi vida y te amare siempre y quiero caminar a tu lado los próximos años de mi vida- Harry la miro expectante, ella desvió la mirada y avanzo hacia la ventana artificial, en la sigo esperando su respuesta, Hermione suspiro, se acercó a su escritorio y tomo una carpeta que estaba en una esquina y se la tendió a Harry, en la tomo con cuidado y la abrió sorprendiéndose por su contenido- Lo anunciaremos el domingo en el almuerzo de la madriguera- le dijo Hermione a su lado, eso que él tenía en sus manos, era el acta del divorcio de Ron y Hermione, el la miro sorprendido- Lo acordamos en nuestras últimas vacaciones no lo quisimos decir hasta que fuera un hecho y por mi cargo lo más correcto era hacerlo sin mucho escándalo, es mi mejor amigo ¿Sabes? y lo quiero, he pasado la vida con él, pero no nos amamos más, la chispa se acabó, quizás nunca la tuvimos- se sentó una vez más en el escritorio esperando a que Harry dijera algo- Hermione yo...- Pero ella lo interrumpió- Repite lo último que dijiste Harry, una vez más- el asintió- soy un hombre de 44 años pidiéndole a una chica que me ame como yo la amo y que vaya conmigo al baile como tuve que haberlo hecho hace 30 años- Hermione lo miro y le sonrió- Mejor tarde que nunca Potter- Harry nunca supo en que momento ella había quedado frente a él pero lo que si supo fue que ella lo estaba besando, Hermione Granger su mejor amiga y confidente, la mujer de su vida lo estaba besando y él le correspondía y después se encontró preguntándose cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin sus besos.

* * *

 _Mama:_

 _Me he carteado con el tío Harry, me ha dijo que buscara a Scorpius y que le dijera que lo quiero y lo he hecho, he dejado a Tom y Scorp ha roto su compromiso con Lyra ella estaba más que feliz por eso, Tom no lo tomo tan bien, pero creo que con el tiempo lo olvidara, sé que dirás que no ha estado bien o algo por el estilo, pero prefiero lamentarme por algo pequeño que toda una vida, Scorpius y yo llegaremos a Londres el Lunes ahora estamos en Paris, pediré un puesto permanente en el ministerio en Londres mis días de viajar se han acabado y Scorpius está más que feliz por eso, ser Medigamo y andar por todo Europa no es precisamente lo ideal, para felicidad de la tía Audrey por fin tomara la plaza en San Mungo. Estoy tan feliz, por cierto Scorpius me ha propuesto matrimonio y he aceptado, sé que todo es tan apresurado pero llevamos tanto tiempo juntos sin estarlo que por primera vez enserio queremos hacer las cosas bien, papa se pondrá como loco pero no importa, lo aceptara aparte le cae bien Scorpius aunque lo niegue, por carta no es lo ideal contarte todo y no te sientas mal por no haber recurrido a ti, pero hice lo que me enseñaste el tío Harry siempre sabrá que es lo mejor, Albus es muy bueno pero aun no adquiere experiencia. Te amo mama y espero volver a tener tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Scorpius te manda saludos._

 _Con amor:_

 _Rose_

Al parecer alguien esta apurada- le dijo Harry mientras releía la carta, Rose al igual que Hermione tenía una caligrafía muy prolija, pero esta carta se notaba que se escribió de manera rápida debido a los rayones del principio, Hermione asintió y él le sonrió, se acostó con ella de nuevo, Hermione se recargo en su pecho y sonrió, después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí gracias, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que esta idea daba vueltas por mi cabeza que por fin me decidí a plasmarlo, espero que fuera de su agrado y acepto criticas y sugerencias constructivas.**


End file.
